


Chrysanthemum

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: marypsue asked: "Your OTP winds up responsible for a kitten."
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryPSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/10/2013.
> 
> This is a "DVD Extra" for The Doors of Perception. It should be considered canonical with the main fic.

“It’s so…tiny.” Kozzy looks warily at the orange tabby kitten Sandy’s currently cradling in his arms.

“You said you wanted a barn cat,” Sandy replies, knowing full well this isn’t what Kozzy had in mind. “Her name is Chrysanthemum.”

“I…she can’t be a barn cat. Onyx will step on her.”

“I wasn’t expecting to put her out there now! We’ll–okay, okay, _I'll_ take care of her until she’s more than a match for even your pet nightmare.”

“Tell me you didn’t just do this so you weren’t the smallest creature living in Dreamland.”

Sandy winks at Kozzy. “Why would I do that when I consider your height my personal advantage?”

* * *

Kozzy certainly does not make stupid kissing noises at Chrysanthemum to get her to walk over to him. Nor does he spend an inordinate amount of time dragging a shoelace in front of her so she can pounce on it. There’s photographic evidence of her curled up against his neck as he naps on the couch, but there’s no room on the wall for such a picture, so really, it might not have happened. (Unless of course said photograph ended up in the wallet of one Sandy Somnia.)

* * *

Chrysanthemum spends exactly one week as a barn cat. As it turned out, Onyx did not spend any time trying to step on her. Instead, they immediately joined forces. In the end, Kozzy and Sandy decided that the mischief that one cat and one horse could cause together wasn’t worth the mice that one cat could catch. 

“It doesn’t make sense,” Sandy says, scratching behind Chrysanthemum’s ears as Kozzy sighs at the destruction of a large portion of their yard. “I mean, that door was locked.”

“They’re elemental forces of destruction and must be kept away from each other at all costs.” Kozzy declares. “I don’t care how cute they look together.”

* * *

Despite their best efforts, they still find Chrysanthemum sleeping on Onyx’s back now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: I’m convinced there’s about a dozen pictures of Chrys riding around on Onyx’s back. It’s like how parents keep 8 million pictures of their kids in their wallets.


End file.
